


You Want More, You Want More

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Not So Single Father AU [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Demon Finn Balor | Prince Devitt, First Kiss, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: He opens his mouth to say something, but no sound escapes before Finn’s surging forwards.Title credit to Across the Nation by the CFO$





	You Want More, You Want More

Adrenaline surged through Finn’s veins. Ha’s antsy, wandering around backstage like a caged animal. He’s not even halfway to the locker room when a hand claps on his back, warm and calloused and hauntingly familiar. Bálor growls in Finn’s chest, all fire and fury and destruction. Finn swallows him down as he turns to see who it is.

It’s Seth, hair starting to frizz. His chest is red with exertion and he’s panting, but there’s a grin spread across his lips. He opens his mouth to say something, but no sound escapes before Finn’s surging forwards.

He slides his hands into Seth’s hair and holds him still as he launches himself onto his tiptoes. He kisses Seth with vehemence and the taste of desperation on his tongue. He feels Seth’s hands come to rest on his hips, fingernails digging into hard muscle. He sinks his teeth into Seth’s lower lip, and Seth _moans_ into his mouth.

Finn pulls away to breathe, settling back onto his tiptoes. Seth looks stunned in the best way possible, lips red and kiss slick. Finn storms away to the locker room as Bálor screams at the base of his skull.

That night, in his hotel room, he comes with Seth’s name on his lips.

The next time he sees Seth, it’s in the catering before next week’s Raw. Seth’s arguing loudly with Dean, and Roman’s trying to hold in laughter. Roman’s arm is tossed possessively across Seth’s shoulders, and one of Dean’s hands is grabbing Seth’s own wildly gesticulating ones. Finn leaves, appetite forgotten, when he sees Dean shut Seth up with a kiss.

After his match, Finn tracks down Seth. The other two members of the Shield are still out in their tag match, so Finn knows that the younger man will, at the very least, not be with them.

He finds Seth in the green room, playing video games with Sasha and the Miz. They’re playing Mario Kart, and there’s a lot of growling coming from Seth’s throat. He waits until they finish their race before he quietly pulls Seth outside.

The hallways backstage are never completely quiet, but they can get close sometimes. It’s at that almost silent point, everyone either relaxing or watching the match happening. Seth follows Finn curiously, quiet behind him. Finn paces for a moment before he turns to face the younger man.

“I’m sorry I kissed you last week.” He blurts out, locking his hands behind his own neck. Seth looks at him with a question poised on his tongue, but Finn cuts him off. “I didn’t know that you were with Dean and Roman. I was hopped up on adrenaline and I acted without thinking.” Finn finally stops to breathe, and it feels like his chest is collapsing across his lungs.

Finn distantly hears cheering and JoJo’s voice, but he doesn’t pay attention as Seth chuckles. “Hey, this shit happens. It’s not a problem.” Seth claps a calloused hand across Finn’s shoulder. He opens his mouth to continue speaking when a voice sounds behind them.

“What’s not a problem?” Over Seth’s shoulder, Finn catches sight of Dean and Roman coming towards them. Dean’s holding his ribs and has an arm hooked around Roman’s shoulders. He’s limping on his right knee and his chest, revealed by his torn shirt, is slapped cherry red. There’s still a grin settled across his face, his snaggled front teeth protruding from behind his red upper lip. Roman’s head was tipped down, resting against Dean’s temple.

Seth turns with a grin lighting up his face. He wraps the two men in a hug, eliciting a sharp groan from Dean as it jostles his ribs. “Finn kissing me last week.” Seth says into the crook of Roman’s neck, voice muffled by skin and hair.

Finn turns bright red, his stomach dropping. He’s so sure that he’s going to get the shit kicked out of him that he doesn’t notice Dean and Roman advancing until they come to a stop in front of him. He goes into a defensive stance subconsciously, taking a half step back as Bálor _roars_ in his throat.

“You kissed our boy, huh?” Dean says it with a smirk, eyes lowered sharply. His tongue slides over his bottom lip, licks over his front teeth, before dipping back into his mouth. He takes a deep breath and leans closer, crowding into Finn’s personal space. He swallows down the growl from Bálor.

“Did you enjoy it?” Dean’s voice was dangerously low. Finn realizes with a jolt that the glint in Dean’s eye isn’t anger, it’s something akin to desire. He’s awaiting Finn’s response, his breath hitting Finn’s cheeks. The half-foot of height that Dean has on him feels like miles as the Demon bares Its teeth.

Finn nods, his throat turning into a desert as he tries to swallow. He wants to speak, but his mouth won’t work, and even if it did, he has no idea what he would say. A startlingly large part of him wants to ask for permission to do it again.

Dean’s grin grows as he barks out a laugh. The arm wrapped around his ribs comes to land across Finn’s shoulders as he rests their foreheads together. “He’s good, right?” He breathes, ice blue eyes practically growing. Finn’s heart is no longer beating in his chest.

Roman clears his throat and ruffles Dean’s hair. “Personal space, Fatu.” He murmurs into Dean’s neck, carefully pulling Dean away from the Irishman. Roman assesses Finn carefully, unidentifiable emotions drowning his dark eyes. “I’m sorry if he’s making you uncomfortable.” He apologizes, pulling Dean back against his chest. Seth’s holding in laughter, a hand pressed across his mouth as he snorts.

“We’re heading out to dinner tonight. Gonna celebrate our wins. Wanna come with?” Dean asks, giving Finn a low smile that brings out his dimples. “We’d love your company.” His voice is going rough in his throat like he’s just smoked an entire pack without any water.

“If… If you guys don’t mind. I don’t want to step on any toes.” Finn says after a moment. His voice is a little weak, getting caught on the Demon wrapped around his vocal chords.  He wants to smile but he can’t bring himself to, too much anxiety gripping his brain.

Dean settles a hand at the base of Finn’s skull, taking an unsteady step forwards. Roman’s hand is still settled across his hip, but he isn’t trying to hold him back. Dean rests their foreheads together again, breath wet and warm against Finn’s lips. “Is this okay?” He breathes, a fire burning in his eyes.

Finn nods, breath caught in Bálor’s claws. Dean leans in quickly, like a viper strike. The kiss isn’t warm or supple. Dean’s lips are chapped but soft, pressing almost painfully to Finn’s. His fingers are gripping a little too tightly, but Finn can’t be bothered to care because his knees are going weak. The kiss is everything Finn never knew he wanted and Dean’s teeth are sinking into his lower lip and there’s an embarrassingly high noise coming from the back of his throat.

He pulls back, breathing heavily. His vision is fuzzy for reasons he doesn’t care to identify and there’s a heat settled in the hollow of his pelvis. Dean’s fingers are hot like a brand against his neck and he can’t help but nuzzle into the touch.

“Once we get showered and change, we can head out. Is that okay?” Roman says, settling a large hand on Finn’s shoulder. Finn nods, dizzy. Roman and Dean detach themselves, leaving Seth and Finn standing in the hallway as they head to the locker room.

Dinner is…nice. They head to a 24-hour diner down the block from their hotel. The length of the drive, Roman sits next to Finn in the backseat with a hand settled over his thigh. Finn can barely remember what he eats, but he does remember the easy banter he shares with the younger men.

They walk him to his hotel room, each giving him a chaste kiss goodnight. For once, Bálor doesn’t have anything biting to spit back at them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tonyknees on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
